ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beginnings/Book Two Poison
Li Wei and Kopi had been travelling for two weeks. They were heading south to the great city of Metalonia and Torchfire Mountain where Li Wei hoped to find his friends Chromoly and Agni, the two he had decided would become the Elemental Masters of metal and fire. However, the odds had not been in their favor: their supplies had been lost to the fast moving current of a river, their food eaten by bears, and worst of all their maps and compass lost. "Kopi," Li Wei said early one morning "What is it, Master?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes "Just beyond that ridge I believe there's a village. I am going to barter for some more supplies there." "Do you want me to come master?" "No Kopi. I can do this myself. Besides I need you to guard the Golden Weapons during my absence. If I have not returned by the time night falls head over the ridge to look for me." Li Wei said assuringly. He bowed to Kopi then took off over the ridge leaving Kopi by herself. Kopi waited patiently for Li Wei to return. The sun rose high over head, but there was no sign of Li Wei. Beginning to get bored Kopi looked for something to do. Her crossbow was useless as her arrows had been washed down stream along with the rest of their supplies. Suddenly something caught her eye--the Golden Weapons gleaming in the sunlight. Li Wei had told her many times that their power was too great for someone who was not Elemental Master, but Kopi just couldn't help reaching out to the bag where the weapons were resting. Kopi dumped the bag upside down and out came the four most powerful weapons in all of Ninjago. Slowly Kopi reached out and grabbed the closest weapons--the Nunchuks of Lightning. Immediatley a surge of energy shot through Kopi's arm, she quickly dropped the nunchuks, her arm shaking with energy. Never again thought Kopi, her arm aching. Feeling the warmth of the sun on her face Kopi decided to take a quick nap. When Kopi awoke it was dark. Li Wei! she remembered. Quickly Kopi grabbed the bag of weapons making sure not to touch them and took off towards the ridge. When she got to the edge, her heart took a jump as she realized that there was no village at the bottom of the steep slope, just a swamp. "Eww" Kopi said aloud "I can smell it from here." Carefully Kopi slid down the slope and began calling her for her master. "MASTER!" she yelled "MASTER!" She heard a rustling from deep within the swamp. Kopi began to run towards the noise, but it kept moving farther and farther away. Finally Kopi cracked. "MASTER!" she cried, tears streaming down her face "Please don't do this, I need your help, please!" No one responded. All of a sudden there was a sound "Kopi" it was no more than a breath. "Master?" Kopi asked. "Pupil." The voice said again quietly. Kopi ducked under some vines and on the banks of a green pond lay Li Wei, ghostly pale. "Master, what happened?" Kopi breathed "I got bitten." he responded "By what?" "A-a snake" Li Wei's voice was raspy and hollow "Please, f-find help. Can I tru..." Li Wei passed out. "HELP! HELP! PLEASE IS ANYONE OUT THERE!? HELP ME!" Kopi called again and again. Little did she know all this shouting was attracting beasts that lived in the swamp. Behind her an alligator of gigantic proportions was swimming up behind her. Kopi turned around at the last minute to see the beast open it's jaws, ready to take a bite out of her head when a net entangled the alligator. A figure swinging from a vine landed next to Kopi. He was tall and not particularily handsome. He smiled and barred his crooked teeth. This man, if could call him a man--he barely looked older than seventeen. His hair was a mess and was a strange greenish-brown color. But the most striking thing about his appearance was his lime green eyes that seemed to glow in the night. "What are you doing out here girly, ya nearly got yerself killed" he said, he had an accent. "I came to look for my Master" Kopi replied shyly "What are ya, a dog?" he laughed at his own joke "The name's Bane, and you?" "Oh, I'm Kopi and this is Li Wei" she said gesturing to the unconscious man. "Not the Li Wei, creator of Ninjago?" Bane looked astounded "The very one." Kopi replied "What 'appened to him" Bane asked "He got bit by a snake." "Why didn'cha say so, that's purdy serious. Hurry we don't 'ave much time. C'mon we'll take him back to my cabin." At that Bane swung Li Wei over his shoulder and started leading Kopi to his cabin. Bane's cabin looked like a part of the swamp with it's brown walls made from old tree roots and drift wood. The house was covered in vines. The inside of the cabin was cozy and smelt strongly of herbs. Bane set Li Wei down on an old mat and began searching for something on his shelves. "What are you looking for?" Kopi asked "Willow extract." Bane replied simply "It'll draw the snake's poison out." "Don't worry, Master" Kopi said as she held Li Wei's hand "It will all be fine." She stayed awake, watching Bane work meticulously with his strange medicines before finally succumbing to the sleep pressing down upon her. Light streamed in the windows, it was unusual for the sun to shine in the swamp at all. Kopi awoke to see Li Wei's face in front of her's. "Thank you" was all he said. Kopi smiled and hugged Li Wei around his neck. "You're safe." Kopi said between sobs of joy. "Aww." Bane cooed. Kopi had forgotten about the rough looking man who had been responsible for saving Li Wei. "Bane, please." Li Wei rolled his eyes. "What? Just a lil' fun." Bane grinned Li Wei cracked a smile "I know, and I can't thank you enough for saving my life. Bane I have a serious question for you." "Sure what, uh, Master." Bane asked nervously. Li Wei took his arm and walked Bane outside. Kopi followed the two. "Bane. You have saved my life and forever am I indebted to you for that. Not only did you heal me of my poison, but you also guided my pupil and took care of her. You did a truly noble thing. And I wish to reward you. Ninjago is becoming insecure with the rise of the Nighmare Revolution, so I ask you, would you be willing to help me to protect Ninjago?" "Yeah, I mean yes sir. I'd do anythin' for Ninjago...and for you." "Then, Bane by the power vested in me, Li Wei Master of Energy, I declare you Bane Master of Poison." A column of light descended and Bane floated upwards towards it. The swamp became silent, then the light burst and Bane hit the ground shaking. "I-I feel...powerful" Bane murmured. "You have a tremendous of power to discover, use it well, friend." Li Wei told him "Of course. Thank you." "Don't mention it. You have a great spiritual journey ahead of you. Now would you mind showing me the way out?" Bane nodded and he, Li Wei, and Kopi took walked off into the sunlight. 'Next: The Beginnings: Book Three Sound ' Category:Stories Category:Fanfictions